Criminal
by ariathal2410
Summary: Finding a guy bleeding out in his kitchen, not the best start to the day… Modern!AU, Poker Pair


_Genre:_ Crime, Romance, Humour

 _Rating:_ T for slight implications and a fairly detailed kiss (I think?)

 _Warnings:_ OOC?, boyxboy (don't like, don't read~)

 _Disclaimer:_ Don't own D. Gray-Man

First D. Gray-Man fic. Just a random oneshot I thought up. Couldn't think of a better title...

* * *

Allen woke to his stomach growling loudly. This was the reason he kept Up & Go in his room… He reached down and grabbed one of the large cartons he kept under his bed, poking the straw through the hole and beginning to drink. He scratched the back of his head as he made his way out of his room to the kitchen for breakfast, still in his pyjamas. He stopped dead at the door, however, at the site that greeted him. He stood there for a moment, still idly drinking his Up & Go as he stared. There was a man in his kitchen. Said man was slumped up against his cabinets, clutching at his side. His side which just happened to be covering Allen's clean floor in blood. A frown marred the boy's face. Blood was _really_ annoying to get out of floorboards. He let his gaze drift up towards the man's face and was slightly surprised at what he saw. Piercing, golden eyes staring up at him warily from beneath dark, curly bangs. Allen blinked. So it wasn't Cross? Huh…

The man's breath was ragged and his skin was pale, he'd lost quite a bit of blood then. Allen shrugged as he moved forward, the man trying to move back but wincing at the pain it caused him. Allen continued undeterred until he was crouched in front of the man currently dying in his kitchen. He stared at him for a moment and slowly reached out… only to jab the man right where he seemed to be wounded. The man hissed in pain and glared, but that seemed to be all he could do because of the blood loss. Allen should probably do something about that…

"Do you want me to call an Ambulance?" Allen asked the stranger, taking a moment to glance around and gauge how the man got in. His back door, just visible from his current position, was open with a broken window pane. Allen _knew_ having a glass pane right above the handle was a bad idea… He brought his attention back to the bleeding guy when he made a noise.

"No…" The man groaned, shifting his weight slightly. Allen nodded, getting up to retrieve the necessary items to patch the man up. He briefly wondered why he was being so calm about a strange man bleeding out in his kitchen. He blamed Cross. That man had been in more gunfights than Allen could be bothered to count and Allen had usually been the one who had to tend to the man's wounds afterwards. Yeah… it was definitely Cross' fault.

He re-entered his kitchen moments later with a large first-aid kit. With some non-standard materials… Allen should really stop associating with his crazy godfather… Why Mana had even named Cross as his godfather in the first place was beyond him. He noticed with slight worry that the man had passed out and his breathing was becoming shallow, he would go into shock if Allen didn't hurry. So, without further ado, Allen removed the man's limp hand from the wound and unbuttoned his shirt to take a look. A bullet wound. Good, Allen had more experience with those. With a precision doctors would be envious of, Allen took out the bullet and stitched the wound closed, wrapping gauze around the man's body while he was at it. He then decided to move the man into the spare bedroom. With as much care as he would give a wounded buffalo… He did _not_ appreciate people breaking into his house and bleeding all over his clean floorboards thank you _very much_.

He laid the man down onto the spare bed and decided it would be best to frisk the man. It wouldn't do to have any more unnecessary surprises. Allen's decision was deemed correct as he found a gun tucked into the back of the man's pants. He also found a wallet ( _Tyki Mikk, huh?_ ), a deck of cards ( _interesting~_ ) and cotton candy scented hand lotion ( _…?_ ). He gave the man an odd look at that last one, but continued his treatment anyway. He did a quick blood test to surmise the man's blood type ( _O in case you were interested_ ) and went into his basement to fetch a blood bag. Good thing the man was the same blood type as him... Allen _really_ needed to stop associating with Cross. He set up a drip and considered taking the man himself down to his basement, it would be safer if someone came looking and decided to force their way in. The basement was concealable too, handy... Cross was officially off Allen's Christmas card list. He decided that yes, it would indeed be a good idea to hide the man in his basement. Manners be damned, this man wasn't a guest.

Allen sighed as he flopped onto his couch, his sigh turning to a groan of frustration when his stomach grumbled loudly. Finding a man bleeding out in his kitchen wasn't exactly on his morning schedule. It wasn't a great way to start off one's day either... Allen sighed again as he pushed off the couch to retrieve his food. He stopped again as he saw the mess on the floor. He would need to clean that up before breakfast. Now where did he put that Up & Go carton...

* * *

It was around midday when Allen heard a knock on his door that put him straight on alert. Well that was odd... He opened the door as normally as possible, politely greeting the two police officers standing outside. A carefree looking red-head with an eye-patch and a grumpy looking man with long, dark blue hair tied into a high ponytail. Interesting combo...

"Sorry to bother you, but have you seen this guy?" The red-headed officer asked him, showing him a picture. Allen almost laughed when he saw the stranger that was currently in his basement. Almost. He pretended to study the picture for a moment before shaking his head and apologising.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen him." He said, lying outright. Nobody ever accused Allen of being a bad actor.

"May I ask why you're looking for him?" He inquired before they left, wandering what exactly he was getting himself into.

"He's a suspect in several ongoing cases, including murder, and is a known member of the Noah." The red-head replied seriously, betraying his previous carefree act. Allen blinked. Brilliant, so he was harbouring a potential psychopath. Allen blinked again.

"What's a Noah?" He asked curiously, he had never heard of them before. Well, except for the bible anyway.

"The Noah are a quickly rising gang that's local to this area, very dangerous." The red-head informed him, the other growling impatiently.

"Che, hurry it up rabbit. We're wasting our time." He growled out, scowling heavily. The red-head gave him a playful grin before turning his attention back to Allen.

"If you find any information on them, please call local authorities." Eye patch said with practised ease as he left with the grumpy samurai. Allen nodded and retreated back inside, surprised when he was met with the sight of his uninvited guest standing in the corner of the room. He brought the juice box he was holding up to his lips and began drinking while the two had a mini stare-off. The man was looking at him strangely, glancing from him to the juice box to the door and back. A confused expression made its way onto the man's face, a vague interest lighting his eyes.

"Why did you help me?" The man asked, leaning his weight onto the wall to keep himself standing. He may be better than before but he was still weak from blood loss. Allen shrugged noncommittally, still sipping at his juice.

"That would be kind of hard to explain without a decent amount of time or knowledge of my background, so for now... let's just say I have experience with these kinds of situations." Allen replied, giving the man an innocent smile that seemed to baffle him. It was rather entertaining. Allen went back to staring at the man while sipping his juice, grumbling internally when he finished it. He noted quickly that the man was very good looking and that his photos did him no justice. They failed to capture the intensity of the his eyes and that oh so subtle smirk.

"Hungry?" Allen inquired, randomly deciding it was time for lunch. The man blinked, surprised by the offer, before nodding. Allen shuffled around his kitchen, the man ( _Allen should probably use his name..._ ) gingerly seating himself on one of the bar stools on the other side of the bench. Allen whipped up some food quickly, surprising the man with the amount of food he ate. Allen decided it was quite fun watching all the expressions the man made. They ate in silence apart from the clinking of silverware on plates, quickly finishing their respective meals even though Allen's was quite a bit bigger. After lunch Tyki decided introductions were necessary and after that _Allen_ decided that Tyki needed more rest. He had just gotten shot after all and that was kind of a big deal. Tyki protested weakly, but let himself get herded back into the basement. After the man was settled, Allen went to leave but Tyki stopped him.

"If you're going to force me to rest, the least you can do is keep me entertained." The man suggested. Allen wasn't sure if he was imagining the flirtatiousness in the man's voice or not. He disregarded the thought shortly after as a devious idea came to mind.

"Do you play poker~" He asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

* * *

A few hours later, Allen was smiling innocently as Tyki groaned at another defeat. He knew quite a bit about the man now, as Tyki had insisted that the winner was allowed to ask questions about the loser. Allen found that he quite liked Tyki, he seemed like the type Allen could get along with easily. Despite the tid-bit that the man was a criminal and quite possibly a murderer. The fact that the man was gorgeous helped... Did Allen mention he was bi-sexual? No, he didn't think he did. Tyki sent him an imploring look, clearly down to his last ropes.

"Come on, boy! If you're going to beat me into the ground at least tell me something about yourself to make up for it!" He whined, using that annoying nickname he had taken to calling Allen in their short time together.

"Oh! And my gun would be nice too." Allen sighed, that had to be the fiftieth time Tyki had asked for his gun. Allen could understand though, the man was in a strangers house, injured, without any means to protect himself. Allen hummed in thought, watching Tyki's face lift in anticipation.

"One or the other. Would you rather me tell you about myself or your gun. Choose." Allen decided, watching as Tyki's face fell into a small scowl. Allen felt a little sadistic for enjoying teasing the man, but it was fun so he didn't really care. Tyki mulled over the decision for quite a while, seemingly having great difficulty in deciding. Finally he sighed, holding out his hand.

"Fine, give me my gun." He finally decided with a sigh, Allen gave him a cheeky grin.

"Nope, you can have some information instead ~." Allen replied, popping the 'p' and smiling sweetly while Tyki gave him a scandalised look. A smirk quickly played onto the man's lips, though, as he decided to make the best of the situation.

"Fine, but I'm asking the questions." He stated defiantly as Allen looked mock offended. They spent the next few hours with Allen answering all of Tyki's seemingly endless questions. Some were as innocent as asking for a favourite animal, while others were slightly more intimate with the man asking if he was dating anyone or about certain "activities". Good thing Allen had little to no modesty at this point in his life, thanks again to Cross. He studiously ignored the fact that Tyki seemed to be flirting with him. He probably wasn't serious about it, the man himself had admitted to being fairly promiscuous after all.

"What are you doing?" Tyki asked as Allen started packing away the playing cards.

"You need some _actual_ rest, beside it's going to be dinner time soon." Allen replied, nodding towards the clock situated on the wall. Tyki blinked in surprise, evidently unaware of the time. He huffed a little but conceded with Allen's decision, leaning back into the pillows.

Later in the evening, nearing night, there was another knock at the door. This time it didn't have Allen as wary as before so he figured it was fine to answer it, even though it was fairly late. He changed his mind when he found a gun in his face. A frown marred his features as he stared down the barrel and then down at the young girl holding it. She couldn't be older than 15 with spiky blue hair, a gothic, lolita-style dress and golden eyes. Ah, that explained things. He gave the girl a reproving look, stepping aside and gesturing her to come in. He was really far too used to these sorts of things...

"If you're here for your friend then he's inside." He said, the same reproving tone in his voice. She blinked in surprise, the gun faltering slightly before her eyes narrowed and the gun straightened again. She stepped inside, keeping herself and her gun facing him.

"Tyki, you in there!" She called out, glancing sideways before her eyes darted back to him.

"Road?" Was the answering call as Tyki came into the room, Allen swung the door shut as the gun was put away and the girl ( _Road_ ) threw herself at Tyki. The man grunted in pain at the collision with his injury but did nothing more than manoeuvre her a little so she wasn't putting pressure on it.

"Tyki! You're okay! We were so worried about you! You didn't come back and you weren't answering your phone, so we had to use the tracking device Daddy put in your gun!" The girl cried out, relief clear in her voice.

"I may be fine, but I'm still injured Road." He said pointedly, shifting her again as she moved back onto his wound. She gasped and pulled away, looking him over critically.

"Allen, this is my niece Road. Road this is Allen, he's been taking care of me - wait! Did you say Sheryl put a tracker in phone?!" Tyki exclaimed in shock, Road grinning up at him before turning to face Allen. The girl looked him over before giving him a large grin.

"Nice to meet ya, cutey!" She said enthusiastically while Tyki scowled at being ignored.

"Nice to meet you too, Road. Although it would've been nicer if it hadn't involved a gun in my face." He returned politely, giving her a bland look. Her grin turned sheepish as she rubbed the back of her head and apologised. They stayed for a little while longer, Road babbling constantly about one thing or another. But soon it got late and they had to leave.

"Can I have my gun back now?" Tyki questioned with a huff. Allen smiled innocently, leading the man back down into the basement. He waited until he had Tyki's full attention before pulling the gun out from underneath Tyki's pillow. The man stared at him blankly.

"Really?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. Allen merely gave the man a mischievous smile.

"If you want to hide something, the best place is right under a person's nose~" He replied, grinning cheekily. Tyki rolled his eyes, taking his gun. They went back upstairs, Road waggling her eyebrows suggestively to which Allen just rolled his eyes as Tyki smirked. They made their way to the door, Allen feeling a slight disappointment that the man was leaving so soon. They had only met that morning but with the shared information it felt like much longer and Allen felt that he would miss the man, criminal or not.

He watched silently as they headed towards a car with tinted black windows and was confused as Tyki said something that made Road enter the car before the man came back towards Allen. He was about to question the man when he found his question being answered before he could even open his mouth to ask. Tyki had walked up, wrapped an arm around Allen's waist and crashed their lips together before the boy could react. The man tilted his head slightly, deepening their kiss as Allen's mind went into overdrive to react in some way. He felt a wet tongue run across his lips and automatically opened his mouth to allow the man entrance. He moaned slightly as Tyki explored his mouth, pressing his body further into the warm embrace. Allen felt Tyki smirk into their kiss and scowled lightly, pushing on Tyki's tongue to try and gain some form of dominance. It didn't work. Tyki was far more skilled than Allen and merely turned it into a dance as the boy fought to suppress another moan. This man was a _really_ good kisser. They finally parted for air, Tyki chuckling lightly at Allen's flushed face and half-lidded eyes.

"I'll definitely be coming back~" Tyki purred as he let Allen go, smiling down at the breathless boy.

"Ok." Allen breathed, as it was the only sound he could manage. The man smirked, giving Allen another quick kiss before pulling away and following Road out the door. All Allen could do was watch in a sort of drunken stupor. He was definitely looking forward to that visit. Allen stopped. Was he really going to date a criminal? After a moment of contemplation he found that he really didn't care. He blamed Cross.

END

* * *

 **AN:** Good, bad? Any tips or feedback?


End file.
